


here to stay

by haljordans



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/pseuds/haljordans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except for being a cancer victim who's probably only still alive thanks to a miracle drug, Artemis is an exceptionally normal teenager. (Spitfire TFIOS au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Except for being a cancer victim who's probably only still alive thanks to a miracle drug, Artemis is an exceptionally normal teenager. When not attending Support Group meetings or sleeping (it fights cancer), she’s marathoning shows on Netflix, listening to lectures and going to class at the obnoxiously classy Wayne Academy, or texting her friends. Not that she has many.

There's Dick, who has an eye cancer called retinoblastoma, and wears sunglasses all the time. He and Artemis communicate mostly through sighs when they aren't texting, and Artemis suspects that nine year old Dick had a 2005 emo phase, but there's no proof that she can find. (Then again, Dick's extremely sensible-she's sure he would've destroyed the evidence.) Zatanna is a whole different case. She's a pre-cancer friend who pulls Artemis back into the world of teenagers with a bit of shopping and gossiping whenever she feels depressed. Two friends aren't a lot, but they're better than none, that's for sure.

And her mom is her friend, too. Always supportive, always encouraging Artemis to fight, and watching America's Next Top Model with her- basically best friend material. If only Paula weren't Artemis's mom. She may be great, but sometimes, not so much.

* * *

 "Artemis, you are going to Support Group!" Paula exclaims, turning off the TV and wheeling herself closer to her daughter. "It's going to help you, trust me. After my accident, I didn't want to do anything, but-"

Artemis blows a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face. "But you went to a support group and found comfort in your peers who had also been injured and blah blah blah, I know, Mom. Going to Support Group isn't a very stereotypical teenager thing to do, though."

"I never said I wanted you to be a stereotypical teenager," she says. "I just want you to be a normal, happy teenager."

"It's hard to be happy when you have cancer. Or normal," Artemis grumbles, fidgeting with the nubbins in her nostrils as Mom bites her lip and sighs. "I'll go to the stupid Support Group, okay, Mom?"

* * *

 Once Mom stops in the parking lot, Artemis gets out of the minivan as quickly as one with crap lungs can, and yells "Bye! Love you Mom,"

"Love you too!" she calls, waving happily, and all Artemis can imagine is one of those overly emotional cartoon mothers waving a pale pink handkerchief because their child is growing up so fast or whatever.

She turns back around to survey the hike that she walks every Wednesday, pulling her oxygen tank next to her. It's not far, really, but with the Worst Lungs in the Universe™, it totally is. There's the luxurious option of either a small set of steps or an even smaller ramp (Artemis always chooses the ramp), and then once you enter the church, you can walk down the stairs or take The Elevator down to the basement where Support Group takes place. Some days Artemis is practically dying to take The Elevator, because she's so tired, but she never has, because The Elevator is not just an elevator, which is why it deserves capitalization. The unspoken rule of Support Group is this: The Elevator is only to be used when someone is close to, well, death.

As she makes her way down into the basement, Artemis spots Oreos at the snack table and eagerly makes her way over, snatching a few Oreos out of the crinkly blue packaging and pouring lemonade into a red party cup. It's a terrible combination, but it'll have to work, Artemis thinks. She turns around to go sit down in her usual plastic elementary-school style chair, and then stops.

A boy is looking at her, one new to Support Group. He has enticingly messy red hair that sticks out every which way, and bright green eyes that pull her in. Light freckles that dust his cheekbones and a runner's build, long and lean yet slightly muscular, and even though he's too big for his chair, he looks comfortable. Happy, almost, which is a strange sight to see in Support Group of all places.

Artemis breaks eye contact, hides a smile, and then frowns as she remembers her appearance. With bushy blonde hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, large, dark circles under her grey eyes, and an outfit consisting of a baggy t-shirt and a pair of black leggings slightly ripped at the knees, she isn't exactly at her best. Artemis definitely doesn't measure up to this hot stranger's level of attractiveness. Yet she still whips back around to smirk at him before making her way over to her chair.

He widens his eyes in surprise and cracks a goofy grin, still watching her, and while playing Flappy Bird absentmindedly on her phone, Artemis considers the fact that if they were in a movie, Every Breath You Take would probably be playing in the background. The boy still hasn't taken his eyes off of her, but at least he's hot. It sounds shallow, but when a shrimpy dude with creepily beady eyes stares at you, it's terrible in comparison to a friendly looking guy.

Her agressive tapping cedes as Oliver, the leader of Support Group clears his throat and begins praying. "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

"Amen," the seven attendees echo, the stranger obnoxiously louder than the rest as he sticks his tongue out slightly and waggles his eyebrows.

Artemis smirks and stares back, holding in a laugh as Oliver goes over his tragic backstory in which he loses his balls thanks to cancer. Think the book version of Mia Thermopolis's dad, except Oliver is a bum with a cool beard, not a balding prince. They're both kind of Baldwins, though. And Oliver is like the most sarcastic person ever, besides Artemis maybe.

Eventually the boy mouths Staring contest, and he stares intently while making weird poses until Oliver coughs pointedly, and he blinks in surprise. Artemis smiles smugly and the boy shrugs, almost pouting as Oliver continues telling his miserable life story and finally says, "Okay, time for intros. Dick, maybe you'd want to be first. You're going through a lot right now, kid."

Dick exhales for about three point five seconds and groans, as if to say, Like I don't already know. However, he pushes his dark sunglasses up on his nose and says instead, "Hey, I'm Dick. I'm seventeen. I guess I'm going to have surgery in a couple of weeks, and then I'll be totally blind. My girlfriend, Barbara, helps, and so do friends like Wally." He nods and smiles at my red headed stranger. "So, yeah."

His voice cracks a little, but he smiles.

"Must feel overwhelming," nods Oliver, sounding every bit the therapist that he basically is.

Dick just sighs again. "Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Oliver smirks but continues in his calm therapist voice, "We're all here for you, Dick."

They all repeat it slowly with no enthusiasm, because after hearing such a phrase so often, it loses its meaning. "We're all here for you, Dick."

Gar is next, a once-spritely kid with a shaved head that used to have auburn locks. He's twelve and has leukemia. He says he's okay, but he took the elevator. Artemis vows to pray for Gar this week, even though she's not strictly religious.

Cassie is sixteen, and she's basically the pretty version of Artemis, with curly blonde hair and bright eyes instead of frizzy blonde hair with dull eyes. Artemis suspects her tight black top helps with the fact that Wally is now staring at her, but Cassie doesn't notice. Must be used to it, probably, Artemis thinks bitterly.

"I feel strong," Cassie says proudly, when Oliver asks her about her remission from appendix cancer. She says those three words every time, and it feels like bragging to Artemis due to the fact that she struggles to breathe in just about any situation.

A few others go before Oliver gets to Wally, mystery boy. He smiles, showing off a slight gap in his two front teeth, and then begins. "I'm Wally West, and I'm seventeen," he says, voice light and playful. "I had a bit of osteosarcoma a year and a half ago, but I'm fine now." He slaps a hand against one leg as proof and continues. "I'm here today at Dick's request."

"And how are you feeling?" counters Oliver, because he's a considerate bastard that doesn't believe anyone can be as happy as they say.

This question, Artemis hates, because it reminds her of cold hospital rooms and sickly sweet nurses who assure her that everything will be rootin' tootin', even though it won't. She has cancer, for God's sake, something practically incurable.

But Wally just smiles even broader, green eyes lighting up. "I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up, my friend." It should feel like boasting, but Artemis watches the light leave his eyes a little as Oliver averts his attention, and she half-pities, half-envies this stranger with such a jubilant facade.

Then it's her turn, and she says shortly, refusing to look at anyone, "I'm Artemis. I'm sixteen. Thyroid with mets in my lungs and I'm okay."

The meeting goes on and on like so, and then they all hold hands as if they are in kindergarten- or in church, Artemis guesses, which they technically are -and Oliver leads  everyone in a prayer, which Artemis mouths the words to but doesn't actually say aloud. When Oliver finishes praying for Artemis's lungs and Dick's eyes and Gar's blood, he goes over everyone they have lost, which is a hella long list, and Artemis just closes her eyes and wonders if people will remember her if her name makes it onto the list. When it does.

Then, everyone says the worst mantra in the history of mantras: WE ARE YOUNG, BUT WE WILL FIGHT FOR JUSTICE FOR THE ONES WE HAVE LOST. WE ARE...YOUNG JUSTICE. That's it, and Support Group is over.

It sounds extremely pretentious, and also gives the idea that they are some weird vigilante youth group, which Artemis would greatly prefer.

"See you next Wednesday," Oliver says as people start leaving. Wally stands up and makes his way over to Artemis, practically beaming.

"What's your name?" he asks.

Artemis rolls her eyes- he may be hot, but he's certainly stupid. "I said it during the meeting," she snaps.

"No, I mean, like, your full name. I'll go first, but you'd better not laugh," he warns.

"Shoot," Artemis says.

"Wallace Rudolph West," Wally replies, face slightly red as Artemis snorts. "Okay, your turn, and-hey! You said you wouldn't laugh,"

"I didn't laugh, I snorted," Artemis corrects him. "But it's Artemis Lian Crock,"

"Lian," Wally lets the name roll on his tongue. "Liiiiaaaan,"

Artemis bites her tongue, tempted to say, "That's my name, don't wear it out." However, it's her middle name, and she doesn't want to be some overly flirty girl that uses cliché pickup lines.

Dick walks over with a big grin on his face, showing Wally his phone proudly. "Barbara's waiting outside, and afterwards we're going to go to her house. That's right, Artemis, I'm getting laid. Dick Grayson will no longer be a virgin,"

"Great thing to say in a church. You know, someone might hear you and force you into abstinence," Artemis chides. "Also, gross."

Wally chimes in. "Well, he's going to be blind, so, I mean, YOLO. Unless it's somehow possible to do it while blind, then it'll most likely be his first and only time."

"At least I'm going to be the first one of all of you bastards," Dick protests, arms crossed over his chest.

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asks, eyebrows raised as Dick chokes on his own spit. "Nah, I'm kidding. Jesus, can no one here take a joke?"

Dick sighs. "For the last time, Artemis, my name is not Jesus! It's Dick, because..." He waggles his eyebrows invitingly at Artemis and Wally.

"Ew, you have a girlfriend, Dick," Artemis complains, covering her eyes with a dramatic hand while Wally grins.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Dick," winks Wally, and he and Dick become hysteric.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Artemis says, and she begins making her way up the stairs.

Dick and Wally run after her, taking steps two at a time, while she slowly goes step by step.

"Good luck!" Artemis yells as Dick runs out the door.

"Yeah, go get some!" teases Wally, and Dick stops, turns around, and salutes them.

"Just remember, I was the first of you bastards!" he says.

They end up outside on the sidewalk, Artemis waiting for her mom, and Wally just...waiting, emerald eyes still focused on Artemis, until loud sucking noises distracted him. Both Artemis and Wally turn to the side, and there's Dick and Barbara, Dick pinned against the wall of the church with his hand buried in her mass of ginger curls. Their aggressive kissing is very loud, and Artemis can hear them muttering "Always" while getting some serious tongue action.

Wally grins at Artemis, and crows, "SUCK FACE, DICK!" to which Barbara pauses, turns around, and gives Wally the finger with a sexy smile.

"Bug off, Wally," she yells, laughing as she proceeds to make out with her boyfriend, who has his hand down her crop top and is slowly moving his mouth down her neck.

"Get a room!" Artemis teases, and Barbara and Dick pull away, holding hands and running to Barbara's Prius. "He deserves it," she says slowly. "I mean, it's his last chance. He'll never be able to see her again,"

The redheaded boy nods severely, then grabs a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket and places a cigarette between his lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Artemis exclaims, holding herself back from snatching it out of his mouth. "You had cancer, and now you're going to risk death again? Like, do you know how hard it is not being able to breathe? It sucks, Wallace,"

However, he starts to smile a little more, and the cigarette remains in position, dangling from his mouth, proving that although extremely attractive, he is a douchebag. Artemis groans and drags her oxygen tank towards the curb to wait for her mom away from Mr. Doucheypants. He grabs her hand, but she pulls away and turns around to face him even though she's half a head shorter. Artemis resists both the urge to kiss him and to kill him, and practically snarls.

"What?!" the blonde snaps, placing her hand jauntily on her hip. "Lemme guess, it was peer pressure, and you can change, or some shit, right? Because people. Don't. Change."

"They can't hurt you unless you give them the power to, babe," says Wally, a statement that would make him sound extremely wise had he not added the word 'babe'. "It's a metaphor,"

"Uh-huh," Artemis says as she hears a car pull up behind her.

Wally dips his head. "A metaphor," he repeats. "Now, I assume this is your car, so before you leave, would you like to marathon a TV show with me?"

Artemis turns around and pokes her head into the half-open window. "I'm going to go watch TV with Wallace Rudolph West," Artemis informs her mother, who looks equally shocked and pleased.

* * *

 In the car, to avoid the silence and distract herself from Wally's horrendous driving, Artemis texts Dick, with no expectations of a reply.

 

SENT MESSAGE

To: (actual dick) grayson

how's mission lose ur virginity going?

 

1 NEW MESSAGE

From: (actual dick) grayson

we just got 2 her house and im in the bathroom

 

SENT MESSAGE

To: (actual dick) grayson

v nice, u go tiger! but don't tell me any gross details or butt-dial me during sex bc i will fucking kill you

ur slurpy kisses were nasty enough

 

1 NEW MESSAGE

From: (actual dick) grayson

you just wish you were on the receiving line of those kisses

 

SENT MESSAGE

To: (actual dick) grayson

u wish. fuck u ughhh ur such a dick

 

1 NEW MESSAGE

To: (actual dick) grayson

aww luv u too

and that's my name, don't wear it out *tips hat*

ok now gtg

 

* * *

 Artemis turns her phone off, and Wally breaks for the final time, jolting Artemis's head forward, a few inches away from the dashboard. Wally casts her an apologetic glance and unbuckles, one of his legs making a clanking noise.

"Prosthetic?" Artemis asks.

"It may be fake, but it's still just as sexy as my other one, babe," Wally replies in form of an answer, paired with a goofy grin. "Anyway," he spreads his arms out wide, "Welcome to my home sweet home."

It's a regular two story house, but it's painted an optimistic sky blue with white shutters and a white door, and there are roses framing the mulch area on the sides of the door. Artemis had imagined a house that looked worn and lonely as hers did, and most cancer kids' did, but it's fresh and homey, as though the inhabitants haven't given up hope. Wally sure hasn't.

"So what show are we watching?" Artemis asks as Wally leads her up the stone pathway and up to the front door, where he fumbles for his keys.

"Don't laugh," says Wally earnestly as he grabs a shiny silver key out of his pocket and opens the door, where they're greeted by his mom. "But today we will be watching...drumroll please...Baywatch."

Before Artemis has time to react, a tall, mousy, woman has extended her hand and is shaking Artemis's with a kindred smile. "Mary West," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. West," Artemis beams.

Mary shakes her head, short ginger curls bobbing. "Please, call me Mary." She flicks an eyebrow toward the kitchen, where Wally has already made his way toward.

"Wally, be a dear and introduce your guest to your father!" she yells.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis says, "A friend of Dick's. Wally and I met in Support Group,"

Mary's eyes dart down to Artemis's oxygen tank and she nods. "Dick is a great boy," she agrees, walking towards the kitchen. Artemis follows, and finds Wally sitting on the counter, sitting with his legs crossed and inhaling a bag of potato chips. While looking pretty damn fi-ine, Artemis thinks appreciatively as the redhead licks his lips and offers Artemis the bag, which she takes and grabs a handful. She returns it with a smile.

"I'm Rudy West, and you must be Artemis. I've heard quite a bit about you in the few minutes Wally's been back," the heavyset man with a killer mustache chuckles while stirring something in a skillet. "I'm making my special Five Cheese Mac 'n' Cheese. You are staying for dinner, correct?"

Artemis glances at Wally, surprised, who nods and smiles broadly, further expanding his chip-stuffed cheeks.

"She'sh shtaying," Wally confirms through another handful of chips.

_Jesus,_ Artemis wonders, _How can someone with such a build eat so much and be so...fit?_

"Great," Mary says, "The living room is all yours. Baywatch, right?"

"Can we watch it in my room?" Wally asks, subsituting it as an answer.

"No," Mary answers shortly.

Wally sighs. "But-"

"Show her your room, if you'd like, but you're watching it up here," Rudy butts in.

"Fine," Wally groans, hopping off the countertop and grabbing Artemis's hand to lead her to his room. Just as he's about to start walking, his face turns a red bright enough to rival his hair, and he glances down at his hand, which Artemis is no longer holding. "Sorry," he musters, embarrassed.

Artemis shakes her head. "It's okay, Wally," but she still keeps her hand away from his.

Wally's room is downstairs, but thankfully there aren't many stairs. Artemis trails one hand down the rail, the other clutching her oxygen tank. By the time she gets down, Wally is flopped on his bed, stroking a stuffed tiger. "It's from my Uncle Barry," Wally tells her, and Artemis joins him on the bed because she honestly can't breathe. "He gave it to me before I got my leg cut off."

Artemis nods and looks around the room, which looks like any other- trophies on the wall, a desk, some posters, a bed. Her eyes trail over the posters, which are for Star Trek and the Broadway adaptation of The Lion King. "Didn't know you were such a nerd," Artemis smirks. "Like, a Broadway musical poster? That makes you a drama nerd, which is worse. Please remind me why I'm still here."

"Ha!" Wally huffs, sticking his tongue out. "In case you were wondering, Ms. Perfect, nerd is in. Get with the program."

"Whatever, West. Explain the trophies."

Wally freezes, sighing a little before puffing out his chest. "Believe it or not, Artemis, I was the fastest runner in my school. I did track, cross country, hurdling, and I was the best at it all."

"So you're an athletic drama nerd," Artemis nods with a wry smile, "Strange combination,"

"Not anymore," replies Wally bitterly, tapping his metal leg.

Artemis snaps, eyes narrowed. "Really, West?! Your cancer is gone! You have a chance of a normal life, with lungs and a heart and eyes that work and you're complaining?"

"You think I don't fucking know that?" whispers Wally, the light gone from his emerald eyes. "You think I don't wish that I could trade places with Isaac, or you, or Gar, so that you'd all be okay? How much of an asshole do you think I am?"

"Whatever," Artemis says. "Let's go watch the show."

"Sure,"

* * *

They're back in the living room, and Wally grins as he inserts the shiny DVD disc into the slot. "Baywatch is a real classic, my favorite."

"Never seen it," Artemis replies, and Wally practically has a heart attack.

"I cannot believe," Wally says in mock shock, draping a hand over his heart, "that a girl who is currently in my presence and at my house has never seen this show! It's my family's favorite. Ever."

"Well, I'm not a West, am I, hmm Wally?"

"Not yet, babe," mutters Wally, and Artemis smacks his arm.

"Keep your creepy misogynistic thoughts to yourself! God!"

Wally shrugs, giving the blonde a teasing smile. “Actually, the name’s Wally, but-” He pauses, groaning. “Who am I kidding, that’s more of Dick’s thing.”

“Speaking of,” Artemis agrees, sliding her phone out of her pocket, “Dick seems to have sent me a text. Care to see?”

“Of course,” Wally nods, eagerly leaning closer to her to see the screen.

* * *

 

4 NEW MESSAGES

From: (actual dick) grayson

fuck that was great

we’re still netflix and chilling but i just thought i should remind u that i got laid

wby

sexing it up with west???

 

Artemis’s face flames up and she looks away, face in palm. “Ohmygod….”

Wally’s face is even brighter than hers, if possible, but he manages to seem nonchalant by filling the silence with a cry of “Ooh, hey, the show’s starting!”

Five episodes into Baywatch, Rudy West marches into the living room clutching a large bowl, the aroma of cheese wafting behind him.

“Who wants my famous Five Cheese Mac ‘n’ Cheese?” he booms, smiling as Wally grabs the TV remote and pauses the show, turning around quickly.

“ME! And Artemis, of course.” Wally cheers, probably eager to shove mac ‘n’ cheese into his mouth while watching his favorite show, a win-win situation.

Mary West pokes her head into the doorway anxiously after a few more hours of marathoning the show. “What time do you need to be home, Artemis?”

The blonde grabs her phone to check the time and smiles sheepishly. “Uh, right about now, actually.”

“I’ll take you,” Wally offers, and Artemis winces at the thought of another painful ride with him.

At least she can convince him to let her drive, probably.

* * *

“So, what kind of music do you like?” Wally asks as Artemis pulls his car out of the driveway.

“Like, Fall Out Boy, I guess.” Artemis replies absentmindedly.

Wally nods. “Me too. And Coldplay. Here’s my favorite song.” He plugs his phone into a cord coming from the dashboard of the passenger side and taps it a bit. “It’s called The Scientist.”

“It’s good,” Artemis agrees, although it’s a bit melancholy, in her opinion.

“I know right?” Wally says as Artemis pulls the car into her driveway and parks it. He unplugs his phone, and it’s quiet as they think about the common denominator of the situation: kissing. “Anyways, Artemis Lian Crock, I thought you might want to come over and watch more Baywatch sometime?” Wally offers a slightly gap-toothed smile.

“I-um, yes, Mr. West.” Artemis replies. “So long as you promise not to call me babe?”

“You got it, babe-” Wally laughs. “Sorry, habit.”

Artemis shakes her head, feigning disappointment. “Sorry, Wallace Rudolph West, but you’ve already broken our pact.”

“In that case,” Wally shifts his prosthetic leg and pulls a box out from underneath. “You should finish watching it yourself, so my opinions don’t affect you.” He pauses, sounding shy. “May, um, I see you again? This was really nice.”

“Patience, Wallace.” Artemis counters. “You really are fast.”

“Well then, tomorrow,” Wally concludes. “I shall wait all night and some of tomorrow. But don’t worry, you don’t need to finish Baywatch by then. I won’t spoil anything.”

Artemis scoffs quietly. “I don’t know you. But I’ll call you when I finish, like, half of it, and then we can hang out. And from what I saw today, that’s like two more episodes to go.”

“Call me? You don’t have my number. And I’m the fast one, hmm?”

“You put it in the DVD case, didn't you?” Artemis replies smoothly.

Another toothy smile forms onto Wally’s face, pleased. “And you said we don’t know each other.”

“Whatever, West!” Artemis calls, already out the door. Her voice softens. “See you tomorrow, I guess.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Artemis, are you still watching that? Artemis, I thought you said two more episodes, and then you'd go to bed!" Paula Crock cries, and Artemis wakes up immediately, startled. 

She brushes a few frizzy strands of dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and yawns. "Sorry." There's a pause as she continues yawning, and then she smiles awkwardly. "Well, yes, you see, Wally and I started watching it and I said I'd watch two more episodes and then we could meet up again, but I kinda sorta accidentally watched the whole thing. So I didn't get much sleep."

"So much for your whole 'sleep fights cancer' argument," Paula snaps, managing to look intimidating even while being shortened by her wheelchair. "Doesn't work if you don't actually sleep." 

"Well, I fell asleep eventually, so-" Artemis retorts.

Paula's voice softens. "You must really like that show, hmm? And that boy. Did he give it to you?" 

"If by it, you mean herpes, then yes. I hoped you would be the first to know." Artemis confirms, her smile teasing. "How could you tell? Mother's intuition?" 

"You are too much, dear," Paula replies with a shake of her head. "Anyways, time to get up. Carpe diem, seize the day!"

"Mooooom." Artemis groans, long and loud as her head thumps back onto her pillow. "Sleep. Fights. Cancer." 

Paula shakes her head, her cropped black hair swaying by her ears. "Guess what today is?" 

"Humpday?" Artemis attempts to guess.

"No, it's Thursday, August 20th. But also Zatanna's birthday, and she wants you to go shopping with her to celebrate." Paula groans. "Wow, you're a terrible friend, no offense." 

"Rude!" Artemis gasps.

"I said no offense," Paula snorts, sounding just about as motherly as a rock. "Whatever, go take a shower, honey."

* * *

Artemis takes a shower and pulls on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a forest green crop top and her combat boots, only then pausing to text her best friend a birthday message. 

SENT MESSAGE

To: zatanna <3

happy bday!! 

 

2 NEW MESSAGES

From: zatanna <3

thaaank u <33 

u ready to shop til u drop??

 

SENT MESSAGE

To: zatanna <3

hells yes

where to?

 

2 NEW MESSAGES

From: zatanna <3

how's aeropostale at 3:32?

i know thats when ur free period is

 

SENT MESSAGES

To: zatanna <3

sounds perf, see u there

yea, but urs isn't

ur skipping, im impressed

 

2 NEW MESSAGES

From: zatanna <3

yolo, not like dads gonna care

HA who am i kidding

* * *

"Mom, can you drop me off at Aeropostale at 3:30?" Artemis asks. "After class, I mean." 

She attends the impossibly prim Wayne Academy, meant for Gotham's rich and elite. Dick goes there, too, along with Zatanna, and since she's neither rich nor elite like them, she's pretty sure that she only got in as a Cancer Perk. Or because Dick convinced Bruce Wayne, school founder and his adopted father to let her in. Not that Artemis minds. Despite the fact that Dick is basically twelve years old and a master hacker and Zatanna's a magician-slash-criminal, attending class with them is pretty damn great. They would make a badass team of secret agents if Artemis didn't, well, have cancer.

"Sure, honey." Paula nods, reaching up to grab her car keys off of the kitchen table. "What hall do I need to take you to?"

"Uh, it's in the LexCorp Auditorium, I think," Artemis replies, smiling slightly as her mother scowls at the mention of Lex Luthor. "It's an American Lit lecture featuring special appearances from like, Lois Lane, and I think Clark Kent too." 

Paula says as she wheels herself to the door, "That's nice, Artemis. Let's go."

Artemis swings her backpack over her shoulder and scoots her oxygen tank along with her as she moves. "Okay."

* * *

 The lecture is extremely boring, with the exception of parts with Lois Lane and excerpts from Lois's famous articles and interviews with some dead dude who wrote this really stirring book or something. 

Once it's over, Artemis has her mom drive her right to the mall. She's fifteen minutes early, so she grabs a Coke from the food court-Diet Cokes are for weaklings- and sips it while sitting on a bench. To her left, there's this little pen where little kids shorter than this cardboard squirrels can play. A set of twins, probably, a boy and a girl, race around inside, reminding her of Wally and how he was the fastest kid ever or something.

 _The girl even has red hair,_ she thinks, and then she sees the brunet boy trip and run up to someone, pointing an accusatory finger at his sister. Artemis gasps, surprised to see that that someone is Wally. 

Suddenly, the trio are leaving the pen and walking in her direction, and Artemis checks her phone anxiously, because where is Zatanna? Was she caught or something? She whips out her phone to text her, but just as she does so, Wally approaches her, a twin on each side of him. 

"Well well well, here we are, babe." Wally grins. "Fancy seeing you here," 

Artemis rolls her eyes. "Ditto, West. What's with the li'l punks?" 

"Li'l punks! Yeah!" The lanky ginger girl exclaims, swaying at Wally's side. "I'm Irey."

Wally nods to confirm the little girl's statement. "Yup, and that's Jai. They're my little cousins." He gives Jai's hand a squeeze as he continues. "Jai, Irey, this is my friend Artemis." 

"What's in your nose?" Jai asks, stepping forward and completely ignoring Wally's attempts to pull him back. 

Artemis smiles at the redhead to prove that it's okay before replying. "Uh, it's a cannula. The tubes give me oxygen and help me breathe."

"Can I try?" Irey says eagerly, pushing her brother out of the way. 

The blonde nods, "Yeah, here," and inserted the little nubbins up the Irey's nostrils. 

"Tickles," comments Irey, "I think I'm breathing better." and Artemis agrees with a quick "I know, right?"

She focuses on breathing, struggling without the cannula. "Um, I kind of need it back now."

"Thanks," Irey beams as Artemis wipes the nubbins off on her crop top, sweeps the tubes past a few strands of hair behind her ear, and back up her nose. 

The click-clacking of heels against the mall's floor tiling causes Artemis to look up, and there's Zatanna, looking elegant as always in a transparent white blouse and a pair of short black shorts. 

"Artemis! Sorry I'm late, but dear old dad caught me wandering off campus and I had to act fast. Remind me why I have to attend school where my dad teaches?" Zatanna complains, rocking back and forth slightly in her strappy black heels.  _  
_

"Because otherwise you'd be attending an all-girls prep school?" Artemis replies. 

Zatanna pulls her ebony hair into a high ponytail and nods mournfully. "True, true. So, what's up with you?" She pauses and turns to Wally and the twins, suddenly noticing them. "And who are you dears?" When the trio provide no answer, Zatanna turns to Artemis expectantly. "Ohmygod, Artemis, is this your boyfriend?"

Artemis's olive skin heats up. "Uh...that's Wally West and his cousins. He's, um, a...mutual friend. Yeah." 

"Yeah, I know Dick," Wally agrees, his face the color of his hair. "But, I, uh, gotta blast, so see ya later babe. You too, Artemis's friend." He walks away quickly, tugging his cousins along with him. 

Zatanna is silent until he leaves, turning around to squeal at Artemis, practically jumping in her heels. "He is  _such_ boyfriend material for you! And he called you babe! Ohmygosh, does Dick know about this little romance?" 

"Yeah," Artemis answers. "Wait, no! It's not a romance, and we're not together!"

"Say what you will, but you two would be cute together. Aeropostale, here we come!" Zatanna shrugs, pulling her best friend off of the bench and beaming. "Let's go! Oh, and I am in  _desperate_ need of a pair of boots to go with the fishnets I bought last week."

* * *

After a quick run into Aeropostale, the duo end up in a little shoe shop in pursuit of a pair of boots for Zatanna. 

"So, what's the scoop on Dick's night of passion with Babs?" Zatanna giggles, leaning in closer to her friend as to secure some secrecy while marching through the isles. "I texted him, but no reply." 

Artemis stops to point out a sleek pair of black knee-high boots before answering. "Really? He texted me."

"Oh, I'm offended. Our friendship is totally terminated," Zatanna declares, sitting down and slipping off her heels. "Forget him, then."

"Or maybe," Artemis suggests with a devilish look in her gray eyes, "He was just too busy having sex with Babs. Like, he texted me back before it and during a bathroom break. I bet you texted him during the  _climax_ of the whole thing and he was just too into it to bother."

Zatanna slides one boot onto her foot and shakes her head with despair. "Ew, gross!" She slides the other boot on and jumps up. "How do I look? These are actually really comfy." 

"Cute," the blonde agrees, "You should get 'em." Once Zatanna has her heels back on and is clutching the shoebox, Artemis says mischeviously, "So what were you even texting him about? Ooh, don't tell me- you two are having an affair? Oh, or even better, you wanted in on the action?"

Zatanna gasps, and practically has a fit choking on air. "No way! God, Artemis, I literally was all like, 'Don't forget a condom, Grayson.' and he didn't reply, so I'm totally hoping he remembered on his own." 

Artemis smoothes back her mane of hair, smirking. "I'm sure Dick 'Teen Genius' Grayson remembered a condom, of all things." She reassures her friend. "Now are you gonna buy the boots, or what? I have Baywatch to marathon, and we are wasting time, sister." 

"Baywatch?" Zatanna asks lightly, furrowing her brows. "That's new. Doesn't have anything to do with a certain redheaded boy, hmm?" 

Artemis's reply is in the form of a snort. "Wally? As if!" 

Zatanna lets out a sigh and a quick "Tut-tut," and continues chatting with Artemis as she hands the cashier her credit card and the shoebox. "Where to now? Anthropologie?" 

"Uh, actually, I'm pretty tired." Artemis replies, feeling the day's activity getting to her. "Also, I'm totally craving some Doritos. Another time?"

"Another time. See ya later, Arty." Zatanna agrees, pulling her into a hug. "Need me to stay til your mom comes?" 

Artemis gives a brief shake of her head. "Nah, I'm good. I can take care of myself." 

* * *

 The moment she gets home, Artemis peels off her clothes and slips into a cozy pair of sweatpants, ready to binge-watch some Baywatch. She takes out the little episode guide provided and reads up on her next episode, smiling as she finds a bright green sticky note stuck behind it.

Whipping out her phone with a smirk, she dials the number written on it. "Wally West, pick up," Artemis murmurs as she waits for him to answer. 

"Hey, Wally here," Wally replies. "Who is this?"

Artemis deepens her voice to make it sound slightly older. "Hey, this is, uh, Jake. From State Farm." 

"Seriously? Come on, who is this?" Wally groans. His voice gets higher and perkier as he asks hopefully, "Wait a sec, is this Artemis?" 

"Who's Art-" Artemis asks in the same tone, secretly cursing the fact that her cover is  _so_ blown. 

Wally scoffs. "Cut the crap. We have business to discuss. How's Baywatch?" 

Artemis groans, making sure to exhale loudly into the reciever. "You are like, no fun at all. But anyway, this episode was pretty good. Mitch angsted over his high school reunion, that was about it."

"I  _love_ that episode!" Wally enthuses. "And Eddie buys that cheap car from that shady business dude, right?" 

"Yeah, you nerd. Baywatch is totally your new nickname, by the way." Artemis laughs, entertained by his obsessive knowledge of the TV show. "Now that I'm watching your show, you should watch mine." 

Wally replies calmly, "Shoot. Better not be The Real Housewives of New Jersey, althought I can't say I'd be  _entirely_ opposed to it." 

"Sexist much?" Artemis retorts, eyes narrowing from her annoyance. "Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm obsessed with reality TV, or whatever you're getting at, Baywatch. Anyways, the show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's on Netflix." 

"Well then, call you later, babe, cause I've got a show to binge on." Wally says, and hangs up. 

 *

(510) 943-5298

→ Add to Contacts?

→ YES

ENTER NEW CONTACT NAME: Baywatch

BAYWATCH was entered in your Contacts

*

It's the middle of the night when Artemis's phone buzzes nonstop and she wakes up to an assload of texts from Wally.

6 NEW MESSAGES

From: Baywatch

THIS SHOW IS SO GOOD

I LOVE BUFFY

YOU REMIND ME OF HER

OHH MY GOD I SHIP BUFFY AND ANGEL

WAIT WHAT ANGELS A VAMP??? FUCK

CALL ME SOON

 

Her nose crinkles as she sees them, and she reads through them intently, smiling to herself. Artemis shakes her head softly, places her phone back on her bedside table, and goes back to sleep.

* * *

When she wakes up for the second time, Artemis is surprised to see, when she checks her phone, that it is ten o'clock. She lies in bed for a while longer, finishing an episode of Baywatch, until her phone rings. 

"Hey, babe," Wally says once Artemis answers his call. 

"So you like Buffy, huh?" Artemis asks, and then she freezes upon hearing earsplitting, tragic sobs on the other side of the phone. "What the hell, West? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, love it. What? Oh, _I'm_ fine. I'm just with Dick, who's having a breakdown. " Artemis hears a pause, like Wally has placed his hand over the microphone and then he turns back to her. "Can you get to my house soon?"

Artemis replies right away. "Yup. I'll be right there." 

 _Right there_ is a bit of an understatement,Artemis realizes, because Wally lives about ten minutes away, and the traffic is terrible, but she gets there as quickly as possible. When she pulls into the driveway, there's another car, this classy black Prius that she assumes is Dick's, probably a birthday present from his rich-ass father. Artemis walks up to the door, oxygen cart trailing behind her and knocks. It's Rudolph, Wally's dad that answers.

"Artemis! I thought we'd be seeing more of you," he beams, stepping back from the doorway to let her in. "Dick and Wally are in the basement," Rudolph says. "I can get your, uh, tank, if you'd like?"

"No thanks," Artemis says, and she hikes down the stairs, almost scared to go down. What she sees isn't half as terrifying as she'd expected; actually, it's more. 

Dick is lying on a futon next to Wally, looking smaller than Artemis has ever seen him before. Tears leak down his face, and his face looks too pained and weak for his leanly muscled body. 

"So what's up, Artemis?" Wally asks as he stuffs some chips into his mouth. "Want some?" 

"I hope by  _want some_ , you're asking about the chips," Artemis retorts with a wry smile, "But I'm fine. What about you, Dick?" There's no reply, just silence as Dick stares at the wall, brooding, tears still streaming down his cheeks onto his tight black shirt. She tries to get him talking with a smirk and a remark of, "So, how was your night of passion with Babs?"

Wally winces, and pauses in his agressive chip eating. "Wouldn't want to mention her. Dick and Barbara are no longer a thing." 

"Oh. Sorry," Artemis says, and Dick just nods his head until finally, he speaks up. 

"She didn't want to do it afterwards," Dick informs his friends. 

Wally wrinkles his nose. "She didn't want to have sex with you after the surgery-?"  

Artemis rolls her gray eyes and sighs. "No, she didn't want to dump him after it," she corrects him. "That's kind of a dick move on Babs's part, but I won't stoop so low as to call her a bitch." (She resists the urge to slap Wally as he lets out a cry of "Ha.  _Dick_ move.")

"Ugh," Dick sighs. "It's not fair, is it?"

"Life's not fair," Artemis replies sagely. "Look, you're gonna get through this, Dick, so help me God." 

Wally adds with a knowing nod, "And you'll do it the way you know how." 

This statement triggers something in Dick, as his face lights up in a mix of rage and sincerity, and suddenly he's off the futon, kicking it like crazy. 

"Yes!" cheers Wally, and Artemis sends him a reproachful look. "Kick the shit out of it! Yes!" The redhead pumps his fists as Dick moves on to Wally's trophy shelf and sends a pillow flying at them. 

Artemis winces, confused. "Seriously?" 

"He needs closure," shrugs Wally. "He's like, incredible at self defense. This is how he needs to get over things, and I'm not up for fighting with him." He pauses, and grins. "You know, it's really bothering me how Xander is oblivious to Willow's feelings and just mopes over Buffy all day. I mean, Buffy _belongs_ with Angel."

"Just you wait and see, West. Things get good for Willow." 

Wally laughs. "I sure hope so. What's your favorite episode? No- wait, don't tell me. I don't want you to ruin it." 

After a while, Wally turns to his panting friend, and watches a small smile form on Dick's face. "Feel better?"

"Hell yes," Dick says, and the three friends erupt into laughter. 

 

 

 


End file.
